Pico Pico Dae
by Crescentmun
Summary: (Sort of sonamy) After reading the entries I made long ago, I realized that I was under a secret agency to protect Sonic and to act as a fan of his. So the person I have been acting all along wasn't the real me. I then got a mission that I must end my job by executing him.


I entered my room in deep exhaustion and dramatically flopped myself on the soft blanket of my bed. It has been a while since I came to my room but since I was to avoid Sonic from getting seriously angry at me again, this was the first in a long time. I sighed in discomfort as I try to recall that happening.

When everyone went to attack Eggman, Sonic told me to stay here and I decided not to because I know that everyone needed my help. When I found my friends I decided to hug sonic, as I would always greet him, but tripped on a thin string and we were all trapped. Everyone realized that there was a bomb activated shortly afterwards and we tried to all escape. But then it was only me and Sonic that were further enough from the explosion. We had to carry all of our injured friends into the advanced tornado plane, with Tails severely injured as pilot and carry the gang away to the hospital.

While me and sonic were in the waiting room, he suddenly stood up and started yelling at me with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Amy?," he questioned me in annoyance, "I thought I told you to stay here, did I not?" I tensed at every question he asked me and kept my head low to not show him that I was crying. This was the first time he ever yelled at me, he was really serious about everyone's safety and I do not blame him for that. I was starting to regret having to catch up with him when I am not allowed to.

"If you hadn't come rushing towards us, we wouldn't even be here," the furious hedgehog said before Tails came along.

"Hey, you two!," The cheerful katsune called out, " The doctor said my wounds are clearing up quite fast with no logic reason, probably I was just lucky. He said I just need to rest and eat enough and then I'll be on my way," Silence quickly descended and the orange fox gave a confused expression. "What happened?"

Neither Sonic and me answered that question. I lifted myself off the wooden seat, passing sonic's spines behind him and stopped at the frozen Tails. I rested my gloved hand to his shoulder when the professional mechanic looked at me.

"It's nothing you would ever worry about," I said facing my feet, attempted to not stutter from the aching chest."I think I would be disturbing everybody if I stay here." I gave a smile to Tails and took one last glance of the person who just let out their temper to me, And then I left.

It felt as if it was just a nightmare I had that kept biting my chest. It would not be long until Sonic has come back to his senses. Again, I groaned and turned to my side and fell harshly on the carpeted floor. Dust flew around me from the impact of the carpet, I finally got the idea of cleaning my room to stop myself from being depressed. I turned to face the bed's side so that I could grip on that edge. I stopped to see a small, red glow underneath the wood that carries the mattress.

Curiously, I reached out as far as I could to the center and grab a handle attached to the back of a suitcase. The red glow was inside the suitcase! Getting the feeling of excitement, I hurriedly sat on the bed as I opened the cover. The red light now flashed green.

A couple of letters was carefully scraped on the wood. As I wiped and blew the dust away, it read: "property of Amiliette R."

For some reason, I had found that name very familiar. I looked down to see folders with photos beneath the pages and two note books. At that moment, I looked at the rectangular mirror in front of me on the wall and realized that it started melting. The layer of the mirror dripped into random drain holes that appeared. There was one part of the surface that didn't melt and the shape was merely a key. I left the open suitcase on the small table beside my reading lamp to take a closer eye on the key. I took it out of the wooden compartment and flipped it over to see the initials of the owner of the suitcase.

"A.R." that's when I realized that it was also the initials of my name. But before I could say that I was getting a Deja vu. There was knocking on the door. I had just got caught up with loads of strange things happening so I simply headed towards the door with the key in my hand. I immediately stopped my hand from opening the door. Millions of puzzling questions quizzing my head. What if it was Sonic behind this door? Did he came here to apologize? or maybe it's the mail that I am still waiting for years now. But there was only on way to find out.

I open the door slightly open so that I could hear their voice. "who's this?" I asked, and there was an unexpected reply.

"It's me, Tails. I was just wondering if you were okay." he nervously answered. I opened the door at its fullest and replied bewilderingly, "Tails, why would you come here?"

"I am apologizing for Sonic. He told me everything he said to you and he felt really guilty," he began to scratch behind his ears. " he asked me to ask you if you would forgive him." For a second, I came to my senses and knew exactly what to reply.

"O-of course!, but you don't have to worry," I stammered waving my arms around. I actually did not know what to say."It's just I still think that I should keep my distance for a while."

"Why?," Tails protested, rather down that the fact that I am still stubborn as always.

"I just, don't want any body to get hurt because of me." I lowered my voice in gloom, "You could go tell Sonic that I would not be bothering him," I closed the door immediately and leaned my fringe and forehead by the translucent glass. That short conversation did not end very well. I wondered endlessly what Sonic,Tails and everyone's expressions would be now.

"I feel like I just died," I murmured, negatively as I focused the glimmering of the key in my hand. I heard a small hum coming from above my home and it grew louder. I stood up, demented. When the loud noise stopped and the dust cleared, it turned out that it was a little kid screaming and that person crashed through my roof and landed in the hall way.


End file.
